


Elfin

by Missy



Category: Daisy Jones & The Six - Taylor Jenkins Reid
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hopeful Ending, Open Ending, Post-Canon, Reunions, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: They meet at a dusty road-side cafe in Santa Monica.Or: Billy and Daisy - afterward.
Relationships: Billy Dunne/Daisy Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Elfin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [studybears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/studybears/gifts).



They meet at a dusty café in Santa Monica. Billy is incredibly nervous but won’t admit it to himself, sitting there having pancakes waiting for her.

And she shows up – unpretentiously pretentious – in her camel coat, with a scarf over her head. She smiled thinly when she sat down. He brushed a hand over his thinning hair and tried to look like a cocky twenty year old again.

“Tea?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said. “Billy…”

“You don’t need to apologize,” he said. “I know what I did was pretty shitty back then, too. I just…didn’t know you went that far to give Camilla and me a fair shake.”

She smiled. “Did you make her happy?”

“I tried,” he said.

“Then I don’t regret a thing,” she said. “I didn’t think you’d even want to be around me again,” Daisy confessed. I wasn’t exactly the best person in the world when I was that fucked up.”

“Who was?” he asked. Then he patted the back of her hand. “We all have our stuff to get through. Our stuff was just weirder than most people’s.”

They had a companionable meal. Billy had expected some sort of combativeness, some sort of argument, but instead they sat and had their meal in silence. She paid for the check, and then together they rose and made it to the door, moving in natural rhythm, as if they were onstage together.

“Hey,” he said. “Stay in touch.”

Then he cupped her cheek.

The kissed that followed was shockingly sweet, and a very long time in coming. When she stood back from him she tilted her head, and her starry eyes glowed with that inhuman, elfin light that solely belonged to Daisy, that he would always associate with her.

“I will,” she said, and rushed off, her smile as mysterious as it always was.


End file.
